Just another name
by Moioui
Summary: Imagine this: A famous actress, who is recently single, is brought into the ER and becomes Ray's patient... ATTENTION: This is NOT a RayOC fic!
1. The Premiere

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters known from ER who must be recognized in this fanfiction… sad, sad… but Jane Walker is mine, and so is Dean… Hope you'll like the fic.**

**Part 1:**

Jane sat comfortable in her dressing room, looking at her own reflection in the mirror in front of her. All around her, a small army of stylists, make-up artists and hairdressers were working hard to make her look ad gorgeous as possible. Tonight was the night when her newest movie would have premiere, so it required a lot of work.

As Jane looked at herself, she had to admit that she looked good; her dark brown hair waved perfectly around her shoulder as the last curlers were removed. Some of the curls were pilled back from her face with a seep purple bow, which perfectly matched her dress. The dress was cut straight above her chest and held up by spaghetti-straps. The top sat tight on Jane's beautiful frame and showed every curve. Around her hips it started going wider and eventually it ended, just above her knees. The circle ended with her makeup; two perfectly made smokey-eyes with a little bit purple in them, to match the dress and an almost black lip-gloss and of course rouge and mascara.

A soft knock on the door was heard, and Jane's manager, Dean entered.

"Wow, Jane, you look stunning," was the first thing he said. Jane smiled. Dean always had this way of making her feel so wonderful.

"Ready to go, then?" he asked and offered her his arm in a mocking gesture.

"Don't tease me, Dean," Jane muttered, "You know that I'm nervous about this"

"I know," he answered her, "But I also know, that you secretly enjoy it," and with that, he escorted her out of the room

About twenty minutes later, the limousine stopped and the door opened. Jane looked at Dean, once, who gave her a reassuring nod, before she swung a perfectly tanned leg out of the car, followed by the rest of her body.

As soon as she got out all the photographers went crazy, and Jane had to cover her eyes, not to be blinded by the many blitzes that were shot against her.

"Jane Walker," a journalist stepped out of the crowd and pressed a tape recorder into her face. "Do you have any comments regarding your break-up with the famous country-singer, Dexter Summer? Is it true that you've moved out of his Hollywood-mansion?" The reporters face was practically glowing, feeling the chance of a scoop within his reach.

Jane wasn't gonna give him that satisfaction, though.

"I have absolutely nothing to say about that," Jane answered the reporter tiredly, shooting Dean a very telling glance. This was the exact reason, why she'd feared this premiere so much.

Unfortunately the first question had a magnetic effect, and a couple of moments later, Jane found herself in a complete chaos of cameras, tape recorders and video cameras and their respective reporters, who all looked like Christmas had come early, despite the fact, that she'd refused to answer any questions.

Suddenly Jane felt a throbbing pain in her head… then everything became dark.

The next thing Jane remembered was lying on something soft, which she assumed had to be a bed.

"Where am I?" she tried to speak, but nothing came across her lips. Then she noticed a plastic-pipe, which was sticking out of her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Jane didn't know what to do. She certainly didn't feel up to getting of the bed, but this thing in her throat was getting very painful.

Fortunately it didn't take long, before a pretty girl, a bit short and with blonde curly hair entered the room. She soon noticed that Jane was awake, and went to stand next to her bed.

"Jane, I'm Samantha, I'm a nurse, and you're in a hospital. You were knocked out pretty bad." She said in a soft and comforting way, and then she grabbed Jane's hand.

"Jane, you have a tube in your throat, to help you breathe, which also prevents you from talking,"

'_Like I didn't already notice,'_ Jane thought, but then the nurse continued:"I need you to squeeze my hand, if you can hear what I'm saying now,"

Jane did as she was told.

"That's very good, Jane, now I'm gonna find Dr. Barnett, he'll probably extubate you. It won't be too long, I guess" She added before leaving the room.

Jane lay back just enjoying the feeling of the warm bed, trying not to think about the now itching tube, and her very sore head. She was very tired, and had absolutely no memory of what happened. Only that she'd been at the premiere with Dean and now she was here, but between that, she had a gagging void in her memory. Could she have been unconscious?

A soft humming distracted her, and took her back into the real world. She turned in direction of the sound and saw a young, dark-haired man with a white doctor's coat on top of his metallica T-shirt.

'_Hey!'_ Jane thought, '_this guy is cool…'_

"Hey there… Jane," he added after looking at the chart in his hand. I believe you are ready to get that tube out? I'm Ray Barnett, your doctor."

Jane nodded rapidly when he spoke about getting the tube out. She soon discovered that it hadn't been such a good idea. Now her head hurt even more.

"Ok, Jane. I'll just have to do a quick physical exam, before removing the tube… so that no one can sue me for malpractice," he joked.

Jane noticed that wile listening to her heart and lungs Ray kept humming the same melody as he'd done when he entered the room.

After what seemed like hours, Ray finally removed the tube. It was a most unpleasant feeling to have the tube pulled out, and Jane found herself coughing hard.

"What song is that? The one you are humming?" Jane asked, as soon as she was able to relax again.

"Oh…" Ray looked at with real interest for the first time since, he'd entered the room, "That's '_Just Another Name'_ by Lifehouse..."

"I knew that I had heard it before!" Jane said in an of-course-I-was-so-stupid tone.

"You like Lifehouse?" Ray asked in an almost amused way.

"Yeah…" Jane said disbelieving, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well… I just didn't expect a girl in a dress robes to listen to that kind of music."

"Well… I didn't expect a guy with a Metallica T-shirt to listen to that kind of music," She answered him playfully.

"What can I say…? I'm a bit strange…" he flashed a great smile at her.

"If that's the case," Jane said, "then I think that I like strange."

'_My God… what am I doing? Flirting with my doctor?"_ Jane thought almost panicking. Dean wouldn't like this. 'There is just something you do not do when you are famous.' The warning she'd been given so many times was ringing in her head.

"I'll check on you in a while," Ray broke into her thoughts, before turning around to leave. When he went out the door, Jane couldn't help but to notice his butt… it was kinda cute.


	2. Confusion

**Part 2:**

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. I was a little nervous about posting this story… I don't usually write about Ray, but it seems as though you like it, and I like that;) Oh… and this fic is made because of my love to Lifehouse… I'd like to give them the credit for the plot. Just listen to the song "Just another name" and you'll know what I mean…**

**Uh, and I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not posting, but I just kinda forgot about this fic, and then my computer didn't work for a couple of months either, but now I'm up and I promise to post more often from now on!**

**And just another note: I've changed my penname, because I wanted something more neutral if I wanted to write abour other shows. (My old penname was CrazyForCarby)**

Ray walked out into the hall in deep thoughts. Who was that girl he was treating? He knew that he'd seen her before, but where. He had to admit that she looked better than the average patient he'd se on an average day… and she liked the song! Ray smiled to himself. It was kinda his own little secret that he actually liked Lifehouse. It wasn't really the kind of music that his friends heard. Lots of them thought that it was a bit to cheesy. He didn't think that he'd meet anyone else than him, who also liked the raspy voice of Jason Wade, the lead singer of the band. But then… here at the hospital! And a girl in a formal party-dress!

"Ray!" Ray turned around as he heard his name being called.

He turned around to see Morris wave at him. Ray sighed. He didn't really like Morris, actually he found him rather self-pitying and annoying. Sometimes he felt like every time he went to town to have some fun or play with his band he found that hated little red-haired man stalking him. Well… it looked like the guy actually had a patient to dump on him, so Ray thought that he had to go over there.

Morris was standing next to a little man, who - despite the fact that he actually looked very sympatric – had a hard look on his face.

"Good day, Sir." Ray flashed his charming smile. "Dr. Barnett to your service." Then he bowed in a mocking way. Ray couldn't help it. The man looked so pissed that it was impossible not to tease him.

"Well, Dr… Barnett," the stranger said, not looking at all too pleased with Rays joke. "Could you please show me the way to Jane Walkers room?"

"And you are related to her in what way?" Ray asked him suspiciously.

"I am her manager. Now could you speed up a bit?" the man asked impatiently. "I'm Dean by the way," he added in a much friendlier tone.

"Well… It's this way, Dean" Ray said coldly, not at all liking this man, _'Jackass,'_ he added in his mind.

Later that day, Ray was buried in a stack of charts, which didn't seem to become smaller despite the fact that he'd been working on them for several hours. He stretched his body and sighed loudly.

"That Jane Walker is so hot!" Morris said dreamingly. Ray shot him out, a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Did you know that she's in that new movie…? Man, I tell you… that girl is HOT in a bikini!" Morris kept going on.

"OK, Morris," Ray said. He just wanted to forget about her. She was way out of his reach anyway.

"Ray… Your famous girl wants to see you!" Chuny told as she rushed on towards a new patient.

"On my way," Ray yawned.

"Can I join you, my friend?" Morris asked. His eyes almost popped out of their holes.

Ray didn't even bother answering, he just sighed and shot Morris a telling glare. Then he went of towards Jane's room.

Ray pushed the heavy door of exam 2 open. The room was dark, but not too dark to see the outlines of a person sitting comfortably in the only bed of the room.

"Dr. Barnett," she smiled at him. "I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten all about me."

"Now, I could never do that, Miss Walker," Ray answered. He decided it best to keep some professional distance, even though he found it pretty hard in this case.

"I'm glad to hear," she said, "and it's Jane to you. I hate all that formal stuff."

"Well, then, call me Ray," Ray said to his own great surprise. What happened to professional distance? Nah, to hell with that, he thought.

"Have your manager been to see you yet?" Ray asked as casual as he could, trying to lead the conversation in another direction.

"Yeah… he has, and he is not pleased with you, I might add," she smiled at him.

"Oh…" Ray cursed his so called "luck". He just couldn't change the subject.

"What did you do to set him of?" Jane kept on with her inquiries. "Dean isn't usually the one for disliking anyone, but he even wanted me to get a new doc. I told him no, though. I like you."

"Well, I have to get on. But I promise to look in on you in a short while," Ray flashed her one last smile, before leaving the room.

About two minutes later, Ray found himself in the men room, looking at his own reflection in the mirror. His face was all pale and he had dark circles around his eyes. On his neck you could see a faint pink spot right above his shoulder. It was a fading hickey and a very real reminder of what he'd been up to in the weekend.

'_God… what am I doing with my life?'_ Ray thought furiously to himself.

He knew it… it was obvious. Everyone knew it! Just the way they looked at him said it all: There goes Ray the junkie, that's Ray the freak, who is throwing his life away and don't give a damn about medicine or anything else. And it bugged him. Even though he tried his best to try and pretend that it didn't, he knew it. He was not himself, God dammit!

'_Why am I thinking all this now?'_ Ray continued to think. He usually kept those feelings far, far away, but they had suddenly popped up to the surface again. He could only think of one reason: Jane Walker.

**A/N: It's time: REVIEWS… and a whole lot of them**

2


	3. Horrible news

**Part 3:**

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION: Please read this everyone: I am _NOT_ writing a Ray/OC fic. I have never intended to and if you thought so I am sorry to disappoint you all. **

**Authors note: Jeez… thanks for all the wonderful reviews… I'm really happy about them. Keep it up;)**

**And the song used in this episode is – surprise, surprise – "Just Another Name" by Lifehouse…**

"Here you go, pretty, now get well soon," Dean flashed a smile as he left a brand new magazine and Jane's most precious item in the world: Her iPod, on her bedside table.

"Bye, Dean," Jane said, as she rested comfortably in the soft bed. Dean went out the door, and soon, he was completely out of her view.

Jane smiled to herself as she watched his retreating back. He was such a good person and in every way so much more than just a manager to her. He was her best friend and her confidential. She couldn't even put into words how much he meant to her. Sometimes when the "being famous" thing just got too much for her, he would always be there to lighten her up and make her smile. That was something she couldn't do anything but to love him for.

She didn't have any romantic feelings for him, though. This was a purely friendly relationship, which suited her perfectly. It was awesome to have someone, a guy in particularly, who you could talk to about absolutely anything.

Jane smiled and lowered her eyes to the magazine Dean had left at her bedside table. The front-page was coloured in an orange which was so strong that Jane felt like she was going to go blind, if she looked at it for too long. Therefore she took the magazine of the table and opened it.

Unfortunately she fell over a page which had one of the ugliest pictures ever taken of her in an enormous scale under a headline which read: "Jane Walker: Virgin Mary or Playboy Bunny?"

Jane swallowed something and lowered her glace to the article: "The famous actress Jane Walker, currently in hospital after a tragic incident at her last premiere, might not be as perfect as she pretends to be. After her nasty break-up with the respected and beloved country-singer, the hot Dexter Summer (see page 27 for more info and some wonderful pictures of Dexter, who promotes his newest CD right here in LA!), she has had some problems. One of the ex-couples good friends says: "Jane was just a bitch to all of us. We all hate her for sleeping around and ruining Dexter totally. I mean, the guy will never be himself again after what SHE did to him. After all…"

Jane shot the magazine and threw it across the room as she felt tears gathering in her eyes. Who had written this? Why would anyone do that? Who had told this? If anyone had selpt around it would have been Dexter. Wasn't he the one she'd found in the arms of a younger and prettier blonde than herself?

While these painful memories flowed around in Jane's head she reached out for her iPod. The green metal was feeling cold against her naked hand, as she felt the weight of the little thing in her hand. She quickly placed the earphones in her ears and turned it on, and then she began searching feverishly after one song.

_These clouds around you break your fall  
As you came crashing to the ground  
Did you learn anything at all  
You climb back up to come back down_

Jane felt a sudden relaxation take over her body as the music began to play. This song, now more than ever, told so precisely how she felt and what she had gone through. Right now she was most certainly on her way down and just wanted this whole thing to stop.

_Everybody knows your name  
But they don't know who you are  
But to them it's just the same  
Yeah you're just another name_

Jane felt the tears pressing against her eyelids once again that day.

_She said fame will bring you down  
At least that's what she used to say  
Then I handed her another crown  
She said it would never be this way_

Now Jane was so much into the song that she didn't realize that the door had been pushed open, someone had entered and quiet frankly that this someone was standing right next to her bed.

"Jane… What's wrong?" The already so well-known male voice brought her out of her trance. She turned her head around and looked right into Rays eyes.

"Oh," she said, drying her tear streamed eyes. "I was just listening to a really great song," she explained, offering him an earphone.

_Everybody knows your name  
But they don't know who you are  
But to them it's just the same  
Yeah you're just another name  
Just another name_

The music kept blaring out. She turned the sound up a little, so that they could still hear the music even though they only had one earphone each.

_Yesterday she was a little girl  
Pretending she was queen yeah_

Ray had bent in towards her, so that the earphone wouldn't fall out of his ear.

_Didn't know it'd change the world  
Didn't know what this should mean_

God, he was close… Jane felt herself blushing as he kept staring into her eyes for just a few moments too long. Then he gently bent down all the way and touched her lips.

Jane didn't know what to do. She wasn't supposed to kiss anyone right now and definitely not her doctor! She'd be on every magazine-cover, if she didn't watch out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she pulled away from him.

"No… my fault. I shouldn't have done that," Ray said with pain and reject painted all over his face as he rushed out of the exam-room.

_Which mask will you wear today  
How about the one with the pretty smile  
To you it's just another day  
In a life you haven't lived in quite awhile_

Jane reached up and touched her swollen lips as she smiled bitterly. Then she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the song.

_Everybody knows your name  
But they don't know who you are  
But to them it's just a game  
And I think it's gone too far  
Everybody knows your name  
But they don't know who you are  
You've got the most familiar face  
But your just another name  
Just another name  
Just another name_

**A/N: So… tell me what you think… please… **

2


End file.
